Project Summary/Abstract This application is Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center's (MSK's) proposal to renew grant U10CA180791 in order to maintain its status as a Network Lead Academic Participating Site for the NCI National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN). The long-term objectives and specific aims of this project are for MSK to continue to provide scientific leadership in the development of NCTN trials and the activities of the NCTN and NCI Scientific Steering Committees, to contribute to patient accrual on NCTN trials, and to provide mentorship to junior investigators in clinical trial research. MSK has the proven resources to both bring strong scientifically driven studies to the network and to participate in studies brought forth by other network participants. MSK has a multidisciplinary team of investigators committed to translational research, a large patient population amenable to participation in clinical trials, and superb infrastructure to continue to successfully support such trials. MSK is a Main Member of Alliance for Clinical Trials in Oncology and NRG Oncology, as well as a Scientific Main Member of ECOG- ACRIN. The multiple Principal Investigators of this Network Lead Academic Site UG1 are experienced leaders in the network groups, with a track record of meeting these scientific, accrual, and mentoring aims. Furthermore, as a large center focused solely on cancer, MSK has a particular expertise and commitment to the NCTN mission of evaluating rare tumors. !